EM Wave Change
and Omega-Xis using EM Wave Change in Mega Man Star Force.]] An EM Wave Change, known as a in Japan, is performed when an EM being merges with a human in the Mega Man Star Force series. This creates a more powerful EM being that is able to interact with both other EM beings and regular humans. Characteristics During EM Wave Change, the human becomes part of the Wave World, and is thus subject to the same rules as other EM beings. The EM being is then able to give its powers to its compatible human, and the human is able to use Battle Cards as actual weapons. In the anime, an EM Wave Change is more stable and successful if the EM being is merged with a host that has similar frequencies as the EM being, as a lack of compatibility can hinder their control and their battle strength. However, this can be bypassed by EM beings if they forcefully subjugate the human consciousness and assume complete control over them. However, even then, they would not be able to reach the full extent of their powers from the EM Wave Change, unless the EM being is able to enter their wave form without a human host, which the FMians were able to do thanks to Cygnus' device. In the games, the FM-ians needed to perform an EM Wave Change due to how they are not as strong on Earth as they are on Planet FM. Unlike the anime, the EM beings could partner up with virtually anyone, though the FM-ians and Murian UMAs were still influencing their hosts to become more violent and power-hungry. What attracts some EM beings to the humans would be their negative emotions, such as loneliness for most of the FM-ians' case. Fusion During an EM Wave Change, the EM body and human are combined into one body with the consciousness of both, but it appears that only one of them control body, or at least part of it, as seen with Geo Stelar controlling his body while Omega-Xis controls the arm. Some EM beings, mostly FM-ians, will try to take their human partner as a host body, and attempt to subdue their human's consciousness completely, though this process can take time even if their bodies have fused (and it sometimes just freezes if the two are resisting the fusion ) However, even if the EM being subjugates the human consciousness, if the human should possess a strong enough will, they can suppress the EM being instead, or completely expel them from their minds even. Solitary In Mega Man Star Force 2 and during the Tribe season of the Mega Man Star Force anime, Solo is shown being able to EM Wave Change without the aid of an EM being from which to borrow his power. Through simple willpower, and the effects of an "ancient Star Carrier," this allows Solo to become the EM being Rogue. However, he gains his own EM body named Laplace in Mega Man Star Force 3. Laplace, however, does not aid in Solo's transformation, he becomes a very powerful sword. In the anime, Solo showed the same power, but did not seem to truly need the Star Carrier to perform it, the ability seemingly coming from being a Murian, who developed advanced technology far beyond that of Earth's. Transcoding During the third game, the method of Wave Changing was changed. Because EM beings were converted into Wizards due to the Hunter-VG, they were unable to EM Wave Change in the normal way. Instead, Wizards could only fuse with their human counterpart using the Transcode, which instead of normal EM Waves, used the Satellite Server, which WAZA has built, and has registered every human who is able to EM Wave Change in a project known as Project-TC. Transcode resembles Cross Fusion more than EM Wave Change, because the Transcode uses data, rather than simple EM waves. History In the first and second game, the protagonists Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis have to find spacial distortions (signified by orange portals named waveholes) to pulse in and become Mega Man. It is not shown whether other willing characters have the same condition, although some characters appear to be able to Wave Change in any location when forced or by using an ancient Star Carrier from Mu. In the anime and manga, however, any EM being and their compatible human can EM Wave Change by shouting the phrase "EM Wave Change! Name, On-Air!" in a similar way to the Megamerge technique. In the third game, Geo (and all others who have the ability) can Wave Change in any area, however the method has changed. Upon Wave Changing for the first time in the game, the Wave Changed being is assigned a "Transcode" and an ID number (Mega Man's is 003), as well with a Code Name (For Mega Man in the Japanese game, the Code Name was "Shooting Star") that is assigned from the Satella Police. After that, the user must shout, "Transcode! (name of Wave Change form)!" in order to transform. Accessing the Wave Road is done through a Wave Station, which in previous games was done by wave changing in a wavehole. Unregistered, and thus illegal Wave Changes still use the old phrase, however. List of EM Wave Changes *Mega Man (Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis) **'Anime:' Originally, Omega-Xis' partner was intended to be Kelvin Stelar, Geo's father, but the fusion failed as Kelvin's will had overwhelmed Omega-Xis' own, causing the latter to change and later defect the FMians. Omega-Xis and Geo are powerful as Mega Man, but because Omega-Xis is not in control over Geo, the strength of their EM Wave Change depends solely on Geo. **'Game:' Omega-Xis partnered with Geo after finding him on Earth using Kelvin's Transer's signal that was connected to Geo's Transer. Because he was not as strong on Earth as he was on FM, he needed to fuse with Geo. While reluctant at first, Geo eventually agreed, and the two had been partners ever since. *Harp Note (Sonia Strumm and Lyra) **'Anime:' Lyra originally attempted to subjugate Sonia's consciousness and control her, but due to Sonia possessing a more powerful will, Lyra could only assume control when Sonia would be asleep. After Lyra and Sonia officially partnered up, Sonia was the one in complete control over their form. **'Game:' Filled with sadness and loneliness from losing her mother and no longer having a desire to sing, which she was instead being forced to do by her manager, Sonia was found by Lyra, who convinced her to punish everyone that forced her to sing against her will, that being her manager and the fans. Sonia allowed Lyra to merge with her and began to attack everyone, save for Geo, who only got a warning shot. After Geo managed to convince Sonia to stop using her music to hurt others, and Lyra being defeated and forced to defect, the two became partners and helped Geo and Omega-Xis. *Taurus Fire (Bud Bison and Taurus) **'Anime:' It is unknown whether Taurus and Bud were compatible for an EM Wave Change in the anime, or if Taurus merely took over Bud. It can be assumed that it was more the latter, as Taurus had been desperate and needed to merge with a human to become stronger to overpower Omega-Xis. While Taurus was in control and had the advantage over Mega Man by taking Luna as hostage, Luna shouting out and commanding Bud forced the latter to cause their fusion to momentarily falter, giving Mega Man a chance to save Luna and defeat Taurus Fire. Taurus had once attempted to merge with Bob Copper, but the fusion lacked compatibility, and only made Bob turn red and go into a rage with enhanced physical strength. **'Game:' Taurus came to Bud when Luna threatened to sever their BrotherBand, due to Bud being knocked unconscious by an uppercut Geo made because of Omega-Xis taking control of his arm. Fearing the loss of his Brother, Bud's loneliness attractted the FM-ian. At first mistaking Taurus to be the ghost of the pork chops he had eaten, Bud pleaded forgiveness, only to be corrected by Taurus saying that he was a cow, not a pig. He then offered to give him power to crush his enemies and be relied upon by Luna more. Not wanting to be alone, Bud agreed and was taken control of by Taurus, sending him on a rampage using patrol car. However, he was freed by Mega Man, and set free. Taurus' residual waves remained inside Bud and was awakened in Starforce 2, when Bud was in an intense Burger Eating contest, but was calmed by Mega Man, reverting Bud to normal. Bud turned into Taurus Fire a third time in Starforce 3, thanks to the Noise Card Jack placed on him, but after being beaten by Mega Man again, Taurus emerged and became friends with Bud, becoming the latter's Wizard, and an ally to Mega Man. *Queen Ophiuca (Luna Platz and Ophiuca) **'Anime:' While the two were compatible for the EM Wave Change, and Ophiucus was controlling Luna, the two couldn't maintain a perfectly in tune fusion, due to Luna acting up when she was battling Mega Man, due to her infatuation over him, and Ophiucus trying to destroy Mega Man. This prevented the full power usage of their EM Wave Change, giving Mega Man the chance to defeat her. **'Game:' After Luna learned of her parents planning on transferring her following an incident at school, she tried to contact her friends, though neither Bud nor Zack could spend time with her due to having other plans. She tried to visit Geo, but he was going on a date with Sonia, which she ended up following him. Eventually, she ran into her parents, who were even more determined to transfer her, only for her to shout at that and then running off. The loneliness of her parents never being around and treating her like some doll, and losing the only people she saw to be her friends attracted Ophiuchus, who offered her the chance to be free from it all and pay back all those that wronged her. Eager to finally be free from it all, Luna accepted, and merged with the FM-ian, despite Geo's pleas. As Queen Ophiuca, had a snake bite and poison Sonia and had two other snakes constrict her parents painfully, wanting them to suffer. After facing Mega Man and then Ophiuchus being deleted from her by Gemini, Luna was freed. Ophiuchus' residual waves remained inside Luna still, and allowed her to be manipulated into transforming once more when she was kidnapped by Hyde a second time. Thanks to Mega Man's efforts, she was saved. *Cancer Bubble (Claud Pincer and Cancer) **'Anime:' Cancer found a compatible human within Claude Pincer, however, it seemed like it did little to make Cancer powerful, and seemed to make Cancer even more childish. Though Cancer does seem to become rather strong when he went into a frenzy to try and see Sonia sing, even striking a Pulse Song attack by Lyra Note like it was nothing, the immaturity still gets the best of him, and makes him a very weak fighter in comparison to others. Even after separating from Claude, Cancer seemed to retain the childish endeavors. **'Game:' Cancer is Claude Pincer's partner here as well, though not much is known about either. They are instead fought as extra bosses in both Starforce and Starforce 2. It can be assumed that Cancer remains to be partners with Claude in Starforce 3 as well, but they are not seen. *Cygnus Wing (Tom Dubius and Cygnus) **'Anime:' Cygnus notes that his and Tom's frequencies match quite well, most likely due to how the two lacked trust with anyone, as Cygnus had even managed to manipulate Tom into believing that all humans were out to betray him. Their fusion was powerful, allowing them to face Mega Man evenly, though Geo had been mostly holding back out of fear of harming Tom. Even after Geo attempted to fight more seriously, Cygnus Wing proved formidable, and the only chance to defeat him was when Omega-Xis managed to make Tom falter by reminding him that not all humans are selfish creatures, such as when Geo shared his food, despite being hungry. Although Cygnus Wing had been defeated, Cygnus hadn't relinquished his control over Tom and escaped with him. The next time they appeared, Cygnus had merged so deeply into Tom that Tom began to cause electrical devices to malfunction by simply walking past them, and could even turn his arm into EM waves, allowing him to use his wave powers without EM Wave Changing. When they faced Mega Man again, Cygnus Wing was more powerful than before, and despite Mega Man fighting hard and was ready to defeat Cygnus Wing, he began to hesitate when Omega-Xis admitted that this time, defeating Cygnus Wing might kill Tom. Cygnus had also managed to use Tom's intellect to create an EM Wave Change device that could help the other FMians to Wave Change without a host. At the end, Cygnus was destroyed by Mega Man Fire Leo, and Tom was freed from his influence. **'Game:' Tom had been very paranoid about other people ever since his former superior betrayed Tom after befriending him, using their BrotherBand as a means of stealing his ideas. After Aaron Boreal, his superior at AMAKEN, seeks to form a BrotherBand, Tom tries to take a leap of faith once more and trust him, forming the BrotherBand. However, Cygnus arrives soon and has Tom explain his past to the FM-ian, before explaining that betrayal is the essence of society. Tom seemed to not give into Cygnus' words completely at first, but after a misunderstanding where Tom misheard Aaron's words and assumed that the latter was taking credit for his idea, Tom succumbed to Cygnus' words, transforming into Cygnus Wing. Even after being defeated, Tom hadn't been freed from Cygnus, but it was when Aaron reached out to him, even going as far as to take off his helmet from an area that should have no oxygen to believe in Tom's words that there was some oxygen in there, Tom was faltering in his earlier beliefs. When Aaron stated that the truth was that it actually relationships that was the essence of society, not betrayal, Tom was so moved that he expelled Cygnus from his mind, destroying the FM-ian. *Gemini Spark (Patrick Sprigs and Gemini) **'Anime:' Pat and Gemini were perfectly compatible in the anime, though Rey didn't exist, and Pat performing the EM Wave Change simply made him the White Gemini Spark, while Gemini was the Black Gemini Spark. Gemini had saved Pat after he had gotten caught in an accident, in exchange for helping Gemini destroy the world. While Gemini wasn't exactly controlling Pat, he had suppressed Pat's human consciousness to the point that Omega-Xis stated that the chances to save Pat was almost 0%. Gemini Spark's capabilities in the fusion made them extremely powerful, able to easily overwhelm Geo with their numbers, and even when faced alone, they proved to be a formidable opponent. Mega Man had never won a single battle against them on his own, and needed the power of the Star Break to finally be strong enough to defeat them. Unlike other FM-ians, Gemini seemed more ambitious, or perhaps it was due to Pat's twisted persona with his human consciousness suppressed that caused it, as Gemini and Pat plotted to use the Andromeda Key to overthrow the FM King and rule the universe. They manipulated many events to try and restore the dmaaged Andromeda Key, but progress had been slow. Eventually, they resorted to deleting the other FM-ians to absorb their negative energy to power the Key, which was more successful. Though they were short 1 EM being, Gemini Spark had enough to revive Andromeda in an incomplete state, which was still powerful enough to overwhelm Mega Man even with the power of Star Break. After the 3 Sages of Planet AM used a kamikaze attack to destroy Andromeda, Pat as Gemini Spark White betrayed Gemini and deleted him to fully restore the Andromeda Key, which in turn restored Andromeda. After trying to escape from the soon to be destroyed Earth, Andromeda was unexpectedly disabled by the arrival of Cepheus, the FM King, who also destroyed Gemini Spark White, restored Pat's human consciousness, and sealed the memories of when he was under Gemini's control away. Pat never recalled what happened since that accident. **'Game:' Gemini considers Rey, Pat's split personality, to be his true partner. Whenever Pat transforms, he assumes White Gemini Spark, while Rey assumes Black Gemini Spark. When together, they have the power to spread out positive and negative energies, the energies being sent to people who formed BrotherBands with each other, and when two people were infected with either both positive or both negative energies, they repelled one another, similar to magnets. While Pat was genuinely a kind person, he did hold hatred for his parents and wanted revenge, allowing Rey to do as he pleases most of the time. However, after being defeated by Mega Man and Rey falling into slumber within his mind, Pat began to distance himself from Geo, wanting to atone for his crimes and wanting to also stop Rey if he were to ever come back out. In Starforce 2, Pat still had Gemini's residual waves, but unlike others, could willingly use it, but uses it mostly to try and regain control over Rey, fighting with Mega Man to do it. *Libra Scales (Mitch Shepar and Libra) **Mitch Shepar and Libra were not genuinely compatible at all, and Libra had merely taken control over him so that he could rest and recover from a wound inflicted by Mega Man. While Libra had managed to EM Wave Change with him, the fusion couldn't draw on its full capabilities, and Libra was still wounded at the time. *Wolf Woods (Damian Wolfe and Wolf) **While the two were compatible, Damien proved to have an extremely powerful will that Wolf couldn't defeat, as Damien had fought against their EM Wave Change several times. However, Wolf still had an influence over Damien, that whenever Damien would see anything round (including a football, strangely enough), Damien would gain features of their wave form, such as the tail, ears, or mouth. However, when Gemini Spark interfered and allowed Wolf to take full control over Damien, Wolf Woods proved to be powerful, especially when he would go berserk from seeing a full moon (or a projected one created by Gemini Spark). However, when Damien's girlfriend intervened, Damien awoke within and forcefully managed to expel the FM-ian, something that had shocked Omega-Xis, who never believed that a human would be capable of such a thing. *Crown Thunder (Jean Couronne XIV and Crown) **Crown is the first and only EM being to be able to wave change with a corpse, or spirit, as Jean Couronne XIV was dead for years, and was an earthbound spirit. Due to that, Crown Thunder couldn't leave the place of burial, but he had gained an immortal body so long as the grounds that the spirit was bound to wasn't harmed, which made him invincible to any attacks given to him. However, when the ground was damaged, Crown Thunder was being broken down and was defeated by that. *Rogue (Solo and Laplace) *Dark Phantom (Hyde and Phantom) *Yeti Blizzard (Yeti and Rich Dotcom / Murian) *Plesio Surf (Plesio and Gerry Romero / Murian) *Terra Condor (Condor and Shaman / Murian) *Kung Foo Kid (Kidd Gruff and Goat-Foo) *Acid Ace (A.C. Eos and Acid) *Queen Virgo (Queen Tia and Virgo) *Jack Corvus (Jack and Corvus) *Jammers (Human and an EM Virus) Trivia *EM Wave Change is similar to the Cross Fusion in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, and the background used when a character is doing an EM Wave Change in the anime is the same as the Rockman.EXE Stream background for Cross Fusion. The major difference is EM Wave Change doesn't shatter on emblem damage like Cross Fusion. **Another similarity EM Wave Change has is the sync rating. Once, Geo's mind was in turmoil when Cygnus, using Tom Dubious' body, told Geo that Omega-Xis killed his father. This caused Geo's EM Wave Change to deteriorate. This is similar to when Lan got into an argument with MegaMan and couldn't maintain the Cross Fusion due to low Sync ratings. Category:Mega Man Star Force series Category:Transformations